


A Half

by Aleksiel75



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: 2P BBS, 2P Banana Bus Squad, Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Demons, Angels, M/M, Tags Are Hard, What Have I Done, prompted
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 07:28:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18006479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aleksiel75/pseuds/Aleksiel75
Summary: Demons and angels were classic examples of twins separated at birth, one kept by the 'Great Father's' side and the other thrown into the bowels of hell, straight to his former favourite, Lucifer's arms.Ronove was a fool, he had been warned by many before him but believed his angel was different, alas, he was wrong.But maybe, his true angel was a demon like him, after all?(May be changed cause it succ big ass.)





	1. Carbonised Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> all bolded sentences were given prompts.  
> Assiah - a word used by demons to refer to the human world, taken from the anime Blue Exorcist.  
> Lucifer/Satan is also mildly based off Lucifer Morningstar of Lucifer.

Loud, thumping music beat against the walls, escaping only when doors opened, showing a peak of neon lights, booze and cigarettes mixing in the air. Evan stepped up to the guard, giving him a nod before the suited man stepped aside to let them in. They were then greeted by a reception desk, locks to lockers hanging behind the tall male. An equally tall man stepped in front of him to talk to the receptionist.

"Wassup, Fitz," he greeted, "the usual for us boys." Tyler gestured to himself and the five men behind him. Fitz nodded, colourful drops falling from his chin. The colourful head opened a fiery-knobbed drawer right beside him, taking out three animal-themed keys. He grinned as he pulled the keys into his customers' view, prompting all of them to burst into giggles except for one. Tyler groaned, facepalming.

"Here we have a piggy key for Mr Chort, an owl key for Mr Stolas and the squirrel monkey for Mr Phenex," Fitz grinned brightly at the three men he handed the keys to, "have a fun night, lovely sirs, father darling was at the piano last time I checked."

 

Evan nodded before walking over to the tall, locker door. He knocked at it exactly six hundred sixty-six times at a demonic pace before pushing it open. A dark-walled and floor greeted them, illuminated brightly by blue hellfire. The dark-haired man approached a locker with a carved owl on the door. He picked up the lock, unlocking it quickly. He pulled the locker open, taking off his bomber jacket. The owl hung it on one of the provided hangers before turning to his friend, Brock.

“You have anything you wanna put away?” he questioned, receiving only a shake of a head. Stolas nodded, shutting the locker.

Barely a minute passed before all of the current occupants left the seemingly empty room. (For Satan’s sake, he was quite sure they weren’t newbies, they should’ve learnt how to use better silencing spells.)

“Stop criticising your brother’s whores, they’re basically your brothers!” A voice belonging to the one and only Lucifer Morningstar, Satan and Father of All Demons, exclaimed.

“After all, your darling brother blooded them, Stolas Evan Morningstar!”

‘Evan’ turned around, facing the much taller man who looked down at him. The owl only stared back with a slightly disgusted, deadpan expression. A pale hand came to rest at his head, lifting and touching down twice.

“Y’know what the humans say!” A horribly mischievous and happy grin replaced his father’s amused expression. “Incest is Wincest!”

 

_(“They definitely do not say that, Dad!”_

_“Oh, but they do! Your sister's human friends say it all the time!”_

_“Dad, they literally summoned her. That's not much of a standard right there.”_

_“...”)_

 

Lucifer shrugged, “Oh well. You boys waiting here for Jon?”

Evan nodded.

“Well, go do something fun for now, they'll be a little while longer.”

Stolas frowned, “You gave them a job last minute?”

His father merely smiled before disappearing into the crowd.

Evan rolled his eyes before disappearing to the bar. Brock and Brian had already disappeared to wherever likely the dance floor. Tyler maybe had done the same or was also at the bar, flirting it up or just talking to their close friends here who would work at their father's bar in their free time. (Much like Fitz and his little group of demons/coven).

 

He greeted Matt, also known as iNotorious (even simpler, iNut).

"What's up, man?" The taller but younger demon asked as he started making the only drink that Evan had ever ordered.

"Meeting a friend and his friends, what 'bout you? The bar doing good?"

Matt hummed and nodded, "Nothing much from the occasional entitled fucker. Is it Lord Bel and his court?"

Evan simply nodded, sliding over a bill.

The younger demon gave him a suspicious look before sliding across his drink with the bill, "A Canadian Winter for an overpaying owl."

The older demon laughed, taking his glass. "Honestly, dude, you need to stop paying us, we might end up in your debt or something," Matt laughed, taking the bill anyway, having had an argument about the subject with him.

"Jay and Lord Nogla are at the DJ booth and backstage, respectively if you wanna hit them up for something."

"I'll keep that in mind, thank you, Matt." He made a toasting gesture to the bartender before disappearing into the crowd.

* * *

Ryan unscrewed the bottle cap open, releasing the rebellious souls back in their previous confinements (as much as he'd like to call it their homes, it would be unfair to the souls). He gave them a toothy smile, "Now, stay in there for a little while longer this time so it hurts less next time, yes? It really isn't fun having to hurt you little things."

"You just don't like that we don't react to you anymore," a particularly stubborn little one, as he often referred to human souls, rebuked, "we were never that much of a challenge for all three of you, not after Bryce...."

Pale brown lightened up at the mention of a favourite of his, "Little Brycey was indeed a fun one, but you have to understand that he left for your safety. His valiance even got you all lesser punishments! I'm sure he's proud of all of you as well, wouldn't you say so, your highness?"

"OHM!! Don't call me that!" the 'prince' cawed back, "And hurry up!! We have somewhere to be!!" An arm draped over his shoulder, "Well, ya heard the little princey. Let's go, booty boy."

"CARTOONZ!!!!!"

The two offenders shared a laugh before quickly making an exit, far, far away (for now) from the King of Sloth.

 

After a quick clean up (very quick indeed, they had only needed to change into more suitable clothes after arguing about masks), the trio arrived at their father's esteemed club, looking every bit the titles they had in hell. They passed by Fitz, whose company their father favoured the most in these kinds of settings. (He was after all lust.)

 

"Jon, stop vibrating!" Luke exclaimed as they exited the special locker room. Ryan chuckled as they watched the tall man actually vibrating like an out of control chainsaw, which was a truly apt description.

"Never! I'll only stop vibrating when I see Evan!!!"

"Oh Grandad," Luke choosing to roll his eyes, only refusing to facepalm cause that went so well last time, "C'mon then! Show us your pretty little owlboy!"

"He's not that little, he's only younger than me by a couple of years and he's taller than Lui!"

"Everyone's taller than Lui, Jon." Ryan chuckled at their banter, half-listening as he scanned the crowd. Maybe, he'd let one of the little humans seduce him or something. He narrowed his eyes after spotting a small group of angels.

"Lukey! Jon!” He called out to the other two, effectively catching their attention. “There are some winged annoying booties in the crowd so be careful, yeah?” The other two gave him ‘okay’ gestures before continuing their search for one owl boy.

* * *

 

Evan drifted around the establishment, pushing past bodies. He sent the occasional wave or smile at his friends and close acquaintance as passed them. Occasionally, he would stop by the bar to pick up another drink. Evan looked around, trying to spot his taller friends. Maybe, they’d already seen Jon.

The Hell Prince shrugged, continuing his little adventure in the bar.

 

“Well, well, if it isn’t one of Satan’s favourite little birds…”

Evan turned around, his previously neutral face shifting into one of annoyance. “What do you need from me, Urinal?”

The angel’s face contorted from smugness into rage, “Don’t call that you (insert insult for demons)! My name is Uriel, archangel of whatever!”

The owl raised an eyebrow at the slightly taller angel, smirking, “I haven’t heard of any archangel deaths recently and as far as I know, there would be quite a grand celebration for that.”

‘Urinal’ reddened further, raising his fist to bodily harm the demon.

 

**_“Touch him, and you’ll learn exactly what’s worse than death.”_ **


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a filler, mostly, but is gon get more exciting from now on ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The demons have different names: their demon name, name they use during work and/or a named used while they are in the hooman world.  
> e.g. Ronove, Ohm and Ryan, Leraje, Cartoonz and Luke, Stolas, Vanoss and Evan, etc.

Loud, thumping music beat against the walls, escaping only when doors opened, showing a peak of neon lights, booze and cigarettes mixing in the air. Evan stepped up to the guard, giving him a nod before the suited man stepped aside to let them in. They were then greeted by a reception desk, locks to lockers hanging behind the tall male. An equally tall man stepped in front of him to talk to the receptionist.

"Wassup, Fitz," he greeted, "the usual for us boys." Tyler gestured to himself and the five men behind him. Fitz nodded, colourful drops falling from his chin. The colourful head opened a fiery-knobbed drawer right beside him, taking out three animal-themed keys. He grinned as he pulled the keys into his customers' view, prompting all of them to burst into giggles except for one. Tyler groaned, facepalming.

"Here we have a piggy key for Mr Chort, an owl key for Mr Stolas and the squirrel monkey for Mr Phenex," Fitz grinned brightly at the three men he handed the keys to, "have a fun night, lovely sirs, father darling was at the piano last time I checked."

Evan nodded before walking over to the tall, locker door. He knocked at it exactly six hundred sixty-six times at a demonic pace before pushing it open. A dark-walled and floor greeted them, illuminated brightly by blue hellfire. The dark-haired man approached a locker with a carved owl on the door. He picked up the lock, unlocking it quickly. He pulled the locker open, taking off his bomber jacket. The owl hung it on one of the provided hangers before turning to his friend, Brock.

“You have anything you wanna put away?” he questioned, receiving only a shake of a head. Stolas nodded, shutting the locker.

Barely a minute passed before all of the current occupants left the seemingly empty room. (For Satan’s sake, he was quite sure they weren’t newbies, they should’ve learnt how to use better silencing spells.)

“Stop criticising your brother’s whores, they’re basically your brothers!” A voice belonging to the one and only Lucifer Morningstar, Satan and Father of All Demons, exclaimed.

“After all, your darling brother blooded them, Stolas Evan Morningstar!”

‘Evan’ turned around, facing the much taller man who looked down at him. The owl only stared back with a slightly disgusted, deadpan expression. A pale hand came to rest at his head, lifting and touching down twice.

“Y’know what the humans say!” A horribly mischievous and happy grin replaced his father’s amused expression. “Incest is Wincest!”

 

_(“They definitely do not say that, Dad!”_

_“Oh, but they do! Your sister's human friends say it all the time!”_

_“Dad, they literally summoned her. That's not much of a standard right there.”_

_“...”)_

 

Lucifer shrugged, “Oh well. You boys waiting here for Jon?”

Evan nodded.

“Well, go do something fun for now, they'll be a little while longer.”

Stolas frowned, “You gave them a job last minute?”

His father merely smiled before disappearing into the crowd.

Evan rolled his eyes before disappearing to the bar. Brock and Brian had already disappeared to wherever likely the dance floor. Tyler maybe had done the same or was also at the bar, flirting it up or just talking to their close friends here who would work at their father's bar in their free time. (Much like Fitz and his little group of demons/coven.)

 

He greeted Matt, also known as iNotorious (even simpler, iNut).

"What's up, man?" The taller but younger demon asked as he started making the only drink that Evan had ever ordered.

"Meeting a friend and his friends, what 'bout you? The bar doing good?"

Matt hummed and nodded, "Nothing much from the occasional entitled fucker. Is it Lord Bel and his court?"

Evan simply nodded, sliding over a bill.

The younger demon gave him a suspicious look before sliding across his drink with the bill, "A Canadian Winter for an overpaying owl."

The older demon laughed, taking his glass. "Honestly, dude, you need to stop paying us, we might end up in your debt or something," Matt laughed, taking the bill anyway, having had an argument about the subject with him.

"Jay and Lord Nogla are at the DJ booth and backstage, respectively if you wanna hit them up for something."

"I'll keep that in mind, thank you, Matt." He made a toasting gesture to the bartender before disappearing into the crowd.

* * *

* * *

 

Ryan unscrewed the bottle cap open, releasing the rebellious souls back in their previous confinements (as much as he'd like to call it their homes, it would be unfair to the souls). He gave them a toothy smile, "Now, stay in there for a little while longer this time so it hurts less next time, yes? It really isn't fun having to hurt you little things."

"You just don't like that we don't react to you anymore," a particularly stubborn little one, as he often referred to human souls, rebuked, "we were never that much of a challenge for all three of you, not after Bryce...."

Pale brown lightened up at the mention of a favourite of his, "Little Brycey was indeed a fun one, but you have to understand that he left for your safety. His valiance even got you all lesser punishments! I'm sure he's proud of all of you as well, wouldn't you say so, your highness?"

"OHM!! Don't call me that!" the prince cawed back, "And hurry up!! We have somewhere to be!!" An arm draped over his shoulder, "Well, ya heard the little princey. Let's go, booty boy."

"CARTOONZ!!!!!"

* * *

* * *

After a quick clean up (very quick indeed, they had only needed to change into more suitable clothes ~~after arguing about masks~~ ~~)~~ , the trio arrived at their father's esteemed club, looking every bit the titles they had in hell. They passed by Fitz, whose company their father favoured the most in these kinds of settings. (He was after all lust.) 

 

"Jon, stop vibrating!" Luke exclaimed as they exited the special locker room. Ryan chuckled as they watched the tall man actually vibrating like an out of control chainsaw, which was a truly apt description.

"Never! I'll only stop vibrating when I see Evan!!!"

"Oh Grandad," Luke choosing to roll his eyes, only refusing to facepalm cause that went so well last time, "C'mon then! Show us your pretty little owlboy!"

"He's not that little, he's only younger than me by a couple of years and he's taller than Lui!"

"Everyone's taller than Lui, Jon." Ryan chuckled at their banter, half-listening as he scanned the crowd. Maybe, he'd let one of the little humans seduce him or something. He narrowed his eyes after spotting a small group of

"Lukey! Jon!” He called out to the other two, effectively catching their attention. “There are some winged annoying booties in the crowd so be careful, yeah?” The other two gave him ‘okay’ gestures before continuing their search for one owl boy.

* * *

Evan drifted around the establishment, pushing past bodies. He sent the occasional wave or smile at his friends and close acquaintance as passed them. Occasionally, he would stop by the bar to pick up another drink. Evan looked around, trying to spot his taller friends. Maybe, they’d already seen Jon. 

  


The Hell Prince shrugged, continuing his little adventure in the bar. 

“Well, well, if it isn’t one of Satan’s favourite little birds…”

Evan turned around, his previously neutral face shifting into one of annoyance. “What do you need from me, Urinal?”

The angel’s face contorted from smugness into rage, “Don’t call that you (insert insult for demons)! My name is Uriel, archangel of whatever!”

The owl raised an eyebrow at the slightly taller angel, smirking, “I haven’t heard of any archangel deaths recently and as far as I know, there would be quite a grand celebration for that.”

‘Urinal’ reddened further, raising his fist to bodily harm the demon.

  


**_“Touch him, and you’ll learn exactly what’s worse than death.”_ **

**Author's Note:**

> twitter - @aleksielaughing  
> tumblr - alek-writes  
> also, shout out to my ho, ChaosWilder (here and almost everywhere else) for giving me le prompts.


End file.
